gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tractor
|related = Fieldmaster |makeyear = |swankness = 0/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = tractor |handlingname = TRACTOR |textlabelname = TRACTOR |roadspawn = Yes (GTA SA) Parked (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = A_M_M_Farmer_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 60% White Plate 2 - 40% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = Fieldmaster }}The Tractor is a farming vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Stanley in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Tractor is generally designed as a simple, open air farming tractor with large driving wheels at the back and a pair of steerable wheels at the front. It appears to be based on the of tractors. Like the Tow Truck (and Baggage Handler, to a degree), the Tractor can be used to tow other vehicles. This is very useful when transporting locked cars, or special vehicles in the game. The Tractor also has its own trailer, called the Farm Trailer. Like most industrial vehicles, the Tractor cannot be modified in any modification garages. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Tractor reappears in GTA V as a vintage tractor, alongside its modern counterpart, the Fieldmaster. It now resembles a variety of early 1900s tractors, although it most closely resembles the . The Tractor has a rusted bodywork with two small, thin wheels on the front and two large, thick wheels on the back, which have a rugged pattern to give it more traction on dirt. The driver sits on a steel seat connected to the vehicle by small bars and there are two mudguards over the rear wheels. Its engine is located on the front and is partially covered. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Like the Combine Harvester, the Tractor is unsuitable for use as a road vehicle due to its slow speed, which makes it a hazard on the roads in San Andreas, and are a common cause of accidents and pile-ups. The Tractor does, however, possess a great deal of torque and is capable of climbing incredibly steep hills. Its smaller front wheels make the Tractor less responsive during steering due to lesser traction. Despite its unsuitability for travel on major roads, the tractor is commonly found on large thoroughfares, in the countryside and even along highways. Its engine does not have any hint of what it could be, but it has the same engine sound as the Walton and the Dozer. The vehicle's tow hitch is primarily intended for the Farm Trailer, but like the Tow Truck, it can tow almost any kind of vehicle. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Tractor's age and use as a farming vehicle makes it one of the slowest vehicles in the game. The Tractor is extremely weak and has very little torque or power. The Tractor's lack of power is likely due to its neglected and worn out condition. Like the Bus, it allows the player to use a Sawed-off Shotgun for drive-bys. The Tractor appears to be powered by a poorly modelled V16, evidenced by two distributors on either side of the engine block with four spark plugs each (a total of 16 spark plugs), which appears to be coupled to a 3-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration. The engine sound, as expected from an apparently outdated vehicle, is rather noisy, reflecting its worn appearance, albeit still functional. ''GTA V'' Overview petrol V16 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Tractor-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Stanley_Tractor_GTAVe_Front_Quarter.jpg|A Tractor in GTA V (enhanced version). (Rear quarter view). Tractor-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Tractor on Rockstar Games Social Club. Tractor-GTAV-PisswasserCommercial.png|The Tractor seen in the Pisswasser commercial. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *An Epsilon Tractor appears as a reward at the end of the mission Unknowing the Truth, only if Michael accepts to deliver the car to the drop-off point. This particular variant is unique compared to the ones found in free-roam. It features a cleaner, less rusted bodywork, lacks rear mudguards and has unique license plates that reads "K1FFL0M1". Kifflom_Tractor_GTAVe.jpg|Michael on the Epsilon Tractor in GTA V (enhanced edition). Tractor-plate-kifflom-GTAV.png|Close-up of the Epsilon Tractor's license plate. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Body Harvest - When Carl enters The Farm, some of the survivalists will try to block his way with the Tractors. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Unknowing the Truth - After Michael delivers the car to the drop-off point, an Epsilon Program member guides Michael to the reward, which is an "Epsilon" Tractor. The member briefly blesses the vehicle before leaving. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Tractors can be found around Flint Range. *In the western portion of Blueberry Acres. *In a farm northwest of Hilltop Farm. *Two are found around the Flint County Safehouse. *Two spawn at The Farm. *Parked in a shed, along with a Cropduster and Sanchez, on a hill between The Farm and Foster Valley, San Fierro. *In a patch of grass north of Leafy Hollow and east of the Flint County Safehouse. *On a field west of Palomino Creek and the broken bridge, near a barn and watertower. *Driving in and around Palomino Creek. *Two can always be found driving out of some sheds in Los Santos Inlet, and parked there at night (sometimes only one spawns). *Two can often spawn driving out of a parking space south of the Los Santos Inlet and sometimes parked there at night (sometimes only one spawns, rarely a Rancher may take its place). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *One can almost always be found near the El Gordo Lighthouse, parked next to Ursula's house. *The Epsilon Tractor is given to the player after completion of the path of enlightenment for the Epsilon Program if they chose to give the money to the Epsilon Program. *Rarely parked near a small storage unit in the farmland areas, not far from the paths which lead to the train tracks. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *As of the Arena War update, can be unlocked as a Pegasus vehicle after reaching Sponsorship Tier 1000 in Arena War (enhanced version only). Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Tractor is depicted as having a at the back, although it serves little purpose in-game, as the towing hitch is not connected to the mechanism. *Sometimes, in car parks in Red County, Tractors may spawn facing walls. If this occurs, the driver will continually ram the Tractor into the wall, eventually destroying it. *Strangely, the rear tires of the Tractor cannot be popped with gunfire, but can be popped by a spike strip. *If the player attempts to tow large or heavy vehicles with the Tractor, some glitches may occur. For example, towing a Bus or a Dozer with the Tractor and turning very sharply in any direction will result in both vehicles being thrown in opposite directions with great force. *Despite being a single seat vehicle, Carl will perform two different animations if stealing a Tractor, depending on which side he is on. If approached from the left, Carl will punch the driver before pulling them out, if approached from the right, he will instead slam the driver's head into the steering wheel. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *A Tractor is also featured in the Pißwasser advert on the in-game TV. *Given its close resemblance to a Fordson Tractor, it is the oldest usable vehicle in the game. This makes it older than the Roosevelt. *Despite having metal wheels, when the player is driving at top speed and presses the handbrake, tire sounds can be heard and tire marks will also appear on the asphalt. This can also be seen if driving over grass or soil. This is likely due to a developer oversight or programming limitation. *Its distorted horn is similar to the beater vehicles' horns. *If the player holds the horn button while on a Tractor, the protagonist will press the horn repeatedly rather than holding it down. *Similar to the Caddy and The Liberator, The Tractor does not have any working external lights. *Like the Cutter and the Submersible, the Tractor is one of the few vehicles in the game without a radio. *Unlike other cars, the player will use only one hand to steer the vehicle (Franklin tested). *The vehicle's engine model is loosely based on what would be a V16, evidenced by the spark plug configuration. Realistically, V16s would not fit in such a vehicle, however if the vehicle was to use a twin-spark configuration, it would more fittingly be a straight-8 cylinder engine. Navigation }}de:Traktor (SA) es:Tractor fr:Tractor pl:Traktor Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Farm Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Stanley